


Steve's Gay Name

by atomic_brunette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame doesn't exist, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, I wrote this in like ten minutes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Infinity War, Steve Rogers's Birthday, and Shuri, based off a post I saw on pinterest, but Thor goes for the head and nobody dies, but also fluffy, don't judge it's like two in the morning and this was the best title I could come up with, kinda a crack fic, mentions of Peter P, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_brunette/pseuds/atomic_brunette
Summary: Inspired by this post:Bucky: do you want to know your gay name?Steve: my...gay name???Bucky: yeah it’s your first name-Steve: ha-ha very funny buck.Bucky: *gets down on one knee* -and my last name.Steve: oh my god.Something crack? Something fluff? Bit of both?Bit of both.





	Steve's Gay Name

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's birthday...memes...mawwiage...idk how else to explain it. I wrote it in like 10 minutes so it might be a little shitty.

Steve sat on the couch with Bucky plastered to his side, watching grand fireworks displays from five hundred feet in the air. They’d turned the sofa in their shared floor in the Tower to face the floor-to-ceiling window with a stunning view of the city, dimmed the lights, and played soft music over the record player while New York celebrated the Fourth of July. 

It reminded him of the nights they sat on the roof of their old apartment complex, when he was the one tucked under Bucky’s shoulder as they sat in the stifling heat and watched the display. Bucky always held him close, whispering in his good ear that the blazing colors in the sky were all for him. Steve always shrugged it off with a playful roll of the eyes.

Now he was the one with Bucky under his shoulder, hands laced together as colors flashed in the sky, and this time it was from the pleasure of air conditioning.

They were already a good hour into the larger company-sponsored shows, an excess of fireworks being shot off for the finales.

“Hey Steve?” Bucky asked quietly, their eyes glued to the display.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve prompted, squeezing him just a little tighter as they gradually wound down.

“Peter showed me this post earlier, thought it was kinda funny.”

“Oh no…” Steve huffed, amused grin playing at his lips. Peter and Shuri had been making a point of introducing modern humor and memes into Bucky’s life, and Steve hadn’t known peace since. 

“No, I swear, it’s really fuckin’ funny.”

“If it’s another ‘what are those’ references-”

“God no, Stevie, those are so outdated. What, have you been living under a rock?” Bucky teased.

Steve sighed. The fireworks outside had died off, save for a few being shot off by people on rooftops.

“Okay, what is it?”

Bucky shifted so he faced Steve, grinning wickedly. That was never good.

“You wanna know your gay name?”

“My gay name?” He repeated.

“Yeah. It’s really simple. It’s your first name-”

Steve rolled his eyes, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling in defeat.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Buck.”

He felt the weight on the couch shift, looking back to find Bucky now on the floor, kneeling in front of him. He reached into his back pocket and fetched a small box. _Holy shit._

“-and my last.” He finished, opening it to reveal a stunning black band, gold laced into it in a pattern that mimicked Bucky’s new arm.

Steve’s jaw fell open as he glanced between the ring and Bucky’s gleaming gray eyes.

“Oh my god.” He breathed. They’d been a couple since the late 30’s, almost eighty years, and it was well known they were inseparable, that neither was going anywhere any time soon. But marriage? Making it official? Steve dreamt of it once, eight long decades ago, but since Bucky’s return it had never been on his mind; he was just happy to have him back.

“Steve?” Bucky said, concern edging into his voice. He’d been quiet for a little too long, stunned by the gesture.

Rather than verbally answer, Steve reached down to fist a hand in Bucky’s shirt, hauling him into his lap where he delivered a slow, deep kiss. 

“Is that- _mmph_ -a yes?” Bucky questioned between kisses.

“Eighty goddamn years of ‘yes.’” Steve confirmed, mumbling against his lips. His face scrunched and he pushed Bucky back slightly. “Wait a minute, _that_ was the most romantic way you could think of to ask me?” He interrogated, though amusement plagued his voice.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Bucky quipped, gently taking his left hand and sliding the ring on. It fit perfectly. “That’s not all, though.”

He slid off of Steve to sit beside him, legs still draped over Steve’s with his arms hooked around his neck. Steve kept an arm around his back, still holding him close while slightly discouraged by the sudden lack of Bucky in his lap. The latter had turned his focus back outside, where there were still smaller fireworks being shot off. Steve followed suit, wondering what Bucky was so interested in until he saw a large rocket flying into the air right in the center of his view.

It went exceptionally high before exploding, this one somehow a perfect two-dimensional replica of his shield. It was followed by another of a large gold ring with a silver diamond, “JB + SR” in the center in a bold blue. Smaller red, white, and blue stars lit up the sky beneath it before it finished with a large red star and another shield, both bursting in unison before fizzling into gold sparks.

“Really? You got Stark in on this?” Steve commented, though a large smile was plastered to his face. 

“Well yeah, who else would I go to for explosive egotistical displays?” Bucky shrugged. “‘Sides, you know he was gonna have a shit fit if he couldn’t do _something_ big for your birthday. You can thank Shuri for the ring, though.”

That explained why Tony was so giddy for tonight. Steve made him promise not to do anything extravagant; they’d celebrated earlier in the day with pizza and cupcakes before each went off to celebrate the Fourth in their own ways. He thought it was a little suspicious when Stark didn’t push it further.

“And Peter for the proposal idea?” He guessed.

“And Peter for the proposal idea.” Bucky agreed.

Steve pulled him close to give him another kiss, teeth clacking lightly; he still couldn’t wipe the giddy grin from his mouth.

Not even with Bucky’s.

“Whaddya say we go consummate the marriage?” Bucky suggested lowly, eyebrows waggling comically.

“That’s supposed to be _after_ the wedding.” Steve corrected, though he was already hefting Bucky up by the thighs to carry him to their room.

“What about us screams ‘traditional,’ pal?” He asked, legs wrapping tightly around Steve’s waist. “But if it’s tradition you want, you still need your birthday spankings.” He murmured into his ear, tugging gently at the lobe with his teeth.

As if Steve needed any further motivation.

He carried Bucky back to their room, the record player still softly running in the living room.

_“So, kiss me once, and kiss me twice, and kiss me once again, it’s been a long, long, time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/198017714852039097/) post from pinterest. Thanks, "Nat," for getting me to finally write it ;) And yeah, I totally had to add that song in there cuz I love Peggy but that's still 100% Stucky Theme Song to me


End file.
